New Opportunities
by Insaneshipper
Summary: AU Blaine has to move to Lima when his dad gets offered a new job there. His parents don't want him so far away at Dalton so he is forced to transfer to McKinley. He gets a job at the Lima Bean to occupy his free time and he starts to notice Kurt, and Kurt starts to notice him.


_So this is just the first chapter to see if you guys like it. The next chapters will hopefully be longer. II hope there isn't any errors and if there is, sorry. I'm not sure if I will do any more of it in Kurt's POV but I felt it was necessary in this chapter. Oh, and I don't own Glee nor am I affiliated with it in any way._

Chapter 1 –Blaine

Blaine wasn't so much upset about moving towns and houses as he was about moving schools. Not only were all of his friends at Dalton as well as The Warblers but the last time he was in a public school, it didn't end so well for him. He was actually really scared about moving to McKinley and he couldn't believe that his parents were sending him back to a public school! After all, they were the ones that had insisted he move straight after the Sadie Hawkins – not that he opposed the idea. Westerville wasn't very accepting of gay people and he had no doubt that Lima was just as bad. It was just Ohio in general. He had been lucky his parents had been able to afford for him to go to Dalton, the tuition being quite expensive, as they had a 0 bullying tolerance and seemed to be the only place in Ohio that was accepting of gay people. But, due to his dad being offered an 'exciting' new business deal in Lima, he was forced to pack up his things and move there. His parents pulled him out of Dalton because they didn't want him to be so far away, and were quite offended when Blaine told them he didn't care about being so far away from them.

Hauling the last box labelled 'Blaine' up to his new room, Blaine slammed the door shut and flopped back onto his bed. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand and clicked on the new message from Wes.

(7:32pm Wes to Blaine)

So how's Lima Blainers?

(8:02 Blaine to Wes)

Don't call me that. And how am I meant to know? I've only been here for a couple of hours which I've spent carrying boxes around the house.

(8:04pm Wes to Blaine)

Crabby.

(8:08pm Blaine to Wes)

Sorry, I guess I'm just not looking forward to public school on Monday,

(8:11pm Wes to Blaine)

I know Blaine, but you're not going back to your old school, you're going to a new school and you never know, it could be better.

(8:13pm Blaine to Wes)

Yeah, I guess. Thanks Wes, talk to you soon.

(8:13pm Wes to Blaine)

Anytime Blainers (:

Blaine stared at his phone apprehensively before tossing it to the end of the bed. He may not be going back to his old school but he was still going back to a _public_ school and the teachers there just didn't care about kids getting bullied because their gay. Their just like 'yeah, you're gay. This is your life. Get used to it.' Even the rare few who actually do seem to care don't do anything about it, or don't know what to do. Blaine always had the option of pretending to be straight at the new school but to him that just wasn't a viable option. He refused to be bullied into pretending he is something that he is not. He is out and proud and always will be.

Blaine forced himself up off of his bed and waded through all of his boxes to find the one labelled 'Favourite stuff.' He tugged open the lid and began removing various items and laying them out on his bed. His large collection of bowties, his small collection of guitar picks, sheet music, a few CD's (including Katy Perry's newest album) his iPod, and IPod dock. Looking around for the nearest switch he slotted his IPod into the dock and plugged it in. Putting on his playlist he began dancing around his room unpacking some of his boxes as he went.

Two hours later Blaine collapsed onto his bed, exhausted. Just having enough energy to yank the duvet up over his shoulders, he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

- Kurt-

Kurt pulled his scarf tighter around his neck, attempting to block out the wind, regretting his decision to walk to the Lima Bean to grab a coffee rather than drive. He pulled his coffee up to his face and inhaled the delicious smelling fumes and took a long sip from the cardboard cup. Kurt closed his eyes in pleasure and almost moaned aloud. His dad didn't see the point in him going to the Lima Bean when they 'have perfectly good coffee in the house' but he didn't understand. It was an addiction. Kurt had never tasted better coffee than the coffee that they make at the Lima Bean- granted he hadn't been many places, but still! It was good coffee. Just as Kurt was about to turn the corner that would take him onto his street he heard music coming from somewhere. He immediately started, worried that it might Karofsky or one of his Neanderthal cronies. Looking around Kurt realized there was no one on the road and that the music was coming from the inside of a nearby house. Listening carefully, Kurt noticed the music was actually Katy Perry and he grinned, adding a bounce to his step as he headed towards the house. As he drew near the house Kurt casually gave it a once over, trying to locate the window that it was coming from, aware he was being incredibly nosy. He spotted a flash of movement from the top left window in the fancy house. Looking up, Kurt discovered the music was coming from the same window. A boy about his age was dancing, quite well, around what Kurt assumed to be his room, sometimes with cardboard boxes, sometimes with clothes or other various items and sometimes without. From the glimpses Kurt could see of his face he was incredibly handsome and his hair, which had obviously been slicked back, was making its way out of its tight shape and was curling at the edges. But the thing that left Kurt standing speechless in the middle of the pavement was the boy's voice drifting out of the open window. It was the most beautiful voice that Kurt had ever heard and it seemed to drip rich caramel as he sang in perfect harmony along with Katy Perry. Kurt wasn't sure how long he stood on the pavement but he knew that by the time he came out of his trance due to a strong gust of wind, the song that the boy was singing was no longer a Katy Perry. Shivering, Kurt took one last look at the boy and strode down the street, his flushed cheeks concealed by his scarf.


End file.
